looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Judge Granny (The New Looney Tunes Show)
Judge Granny is a recurring wraparound segment in The New Looney Tunes Show, being a television version of the homonymous webtoon series, starring Granny. Synopsis This segment focuses on Granny adjuticating various cases envolving the show's characters. Episodes Road Runner vs. Wile E. Coyote *'Plot:' Wile E. Coyote sues the Road Runner for not falling on his traps to be eaten by him (remake of Inherit the Windbag). *'Plantiff:' Road Runner (vocal effects by Frank Welker) **'Representative:' Foghorn Leghorn *'Defendant:' Wile E. Coyote (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) **'Representative:' Himself *'Veredict:' Guilty and condemned to be eaten by Wile E. However, he runs away (like usual) and Wile E. focuses in Foghorn as his lunch. Walter Wolf vs. Slappy Squirrel *'Plot:' Slappy Squirrel is on trial for putting Walter Wolf in traction. Both Walter and Skippy tell distorted versions of what happened, before Slappy is called to the stand to tell what really happened (remake of the Animaniacs episode ...And Justice for Slappy). *'Plantiff:' Walter Wolf (voiced by Jess Harnell) **'Representative:' Wile E. Coyote *'Defendant:' Slappy and Skippy Squirrel (voiced by Sherri Stoner and , respectively) **'Representative:' Buster and Babs Bunny *'Veredict:' Not guilty (Slappy) and Guilty (Walter Wolf). Yosemite Sam vs. Bugs Bunny *'Plot:' Yosemite Sam sues Bugs Bunny for driving him mad. *'Plantiff:' Yosemite Sam (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) **'Representative:' Wile E. Coyote *'Defendant:' Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman) **'Representative:' Buster and Babs Bunny *'Veredict:' Not guilty, since Sam tried to kill him and is sent to prison. People vs. Bull and Axl Gator *'Plot:' Bull and Axl Gator are put in trial for trying to hunting the Tasmanian Devil. *'Plantiff:' None. **'Representative:' Foghorn Leghorn *'Defendant:' Bull and Axl Gator (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker and Rob Paulsen, respectively) **'Representative:' Wile E. Coyote *'Veredict:' Guilty. Elmer Fudd vs. Daffy Duck *'Plot:' Elmer puts Daffy on trial due to he driving him mad (remake of Fowl Play). *'Plantiff:' Elmer Fudd (voiced by Billy West) **'Representative:' Wile E. Coyote *'Defendant:' Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) **'Representative:' Buster and Babs Bunny *'Veredict:' Both are declared guilty and forced to live together during three months. Penelope Pussycat vs. Pepé Le Pew *'Plot:' Penelope sues Pepé for alleged harassment. *'Plantiff:' Penelope Pussycat (voiced by Tress MacNeille) **'Representative:' Minerva Mink *'Defendant:' Pepé Le Pew (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) **'Representative:' Foghorn Leghorn *'Veredict:' Not guilty (to Penelope's dismayal), since Pepé is a lovesick and, possibly, an idiot (since he always mistakes Penelope with a female skunk). Elmer Fudd vs. Sylvester *'Plot:' Sylvester is sued by Elmer for not letting him to sleep (sequel to Back Alley Oproar). *'Plantiff:' Elmer Fudd (voiced by Billy West) **'Representative:' Wile E. Coyote *'Defendant:' Sylvester (voiced by Jeff Bergman) **'Representative:' Babbit *'Veredict:' Guilty and Sylvester is sent to prison. The Brain vs. The Warners *'Plot:' The Brain sues the Warners for injuring him. But, in reality, they stopped one of his world domination plans. *'Plantiff:' The Brain (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) **'Representative:' Wile E. Coyote *'Defendant:' Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) **'Representative:' Buster and Babs Bunny *'Veredict:' Not guilty (the Warners) and Guilty (The Brain). Porky Pig vs. Daffy Duck *'Plot:' Daffy Duck puts Porky Pig on trial due to a tentative of hunting him (sequel to Duck Soup to Nuts). *'Plantiff:' Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) **'Representative:' Minerva Mink *'Defendant:' Porky Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen) **'Representative:' Buster and Babs Bunny *'Veredict:' Not guilty, since it's duck season and Daffy gets chased by hunters. People vs. Barnyard Dawg *'Plot:' Barnyard Dawg is put in trial for stealing a ostrich egg and insulting a baby ostrich (sequel to Mother was a Rooster). *'Plantiff:' None. **'Representative:' Foghorn Leghorn *'Defendant:' Barnyard Dawg (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) **'Representative:' Wile E. Coyote *'Veredict:' Guilty and must being jailed for three months. The Drunk Stork vs. Sylvester and Sylvia *'Plot:' Sylvester and Sylvia sue The Drunk Stork for "trying" to break up them by sending them a baby mouse (sequel to A Mouse Divided). *'Plantiff:' Sylvester and Sylvia (voiced by Jeff Bergman and Tara Strong, respectively) **'Representative:' Minerva Mink *'Defendant:' The Drunk Stork (voiced by Frank Welker) **'Representative:' Foghorn Leghorn *'Veredict:' Guilty and sent to Alcoholics Anonymous during a month. Spike and Chester vs. Marc Anthony and Pussyfoot *'Plot:' Mark Anthony sues Spike and Chester for trying to attack Pussyfoot. *'Plantiff:' Marc Anthony and Pussyfoot (voiced by Frank Welker and Tara Strong, respectively) **'Representative:' Foghorn Leghorn *'Defendant:' Spike and Chester (voiced by Maurice LaMarche and Frank Welker, respectively) **'Representative:' Wile E. Coyote *'Veredict:' Guilty. Bunny and Claude vs. Bugs and Lola Bunny *'Plot:' Bugs and Lola sue Bunny and Claude for trying to stealing carrots from their houses. *'Plantiff:' Bugs and Lola Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman and Kath Soucie, respectively) **'Representative:' Buster and Babs Bunny *'Defendant:' Bunny and Claude (voiced by Kath Soucie and Maurice LaMarche, respectively) **'Representative:' Babbit *'Veredict:' Guilty. Elmyra Duff vs. Fifi La Fume *'Plot:' Elmyra is put on trial by Fifi for trying to catch her to be her pet and alleged pet abuse (sequel to the Tiny Toon Adventures segment Out of Odor from Viewer Mail Day). *'Plantiff:' Fifi La Fume (voiced by Kath Soucie) **'Representative:' Buster and Babs Bunny *'Defendant:' Elmyra Duff (voiced by Cree Summer) **'Representative:' Wile E. Coyote *'Veredict:' None, since Elmyra is a child. However, she ends up to chase Wile E. to keep him as her pet (to Wile E.'s dismayal). People vs. Mr. Chairman *'Plot:' The former Acme Chairman and his minion Mr. Smith are finally taken into justice (sequel to Looney Tunes: Back in Action ''and prequel to ''Looney Tunes: Back in Action 2). *'Plantiff:' D.J. Drake (voiced by , guest star) and Kate Houghton (voiced by Tara Strong) **'Representative:' Buster and Babs Bunny *'Defendant:' Mr. Chairman (voiced by , guest star) and Mr. Smith (non-speaking) **'Representative:' Wile E. Coyote *'Veredict:' Guilty and sentenced to life sentence. *'Trivia:' This is not part of the series, it is included in a Looney Tunes: Back in Action DVD edition. Sylvester vs. Tweety *'Plot:' Tweety is sent to court by Sylvester for allegedly trying to kill him, but Tweety has a different version of the facts (remake of Cagey Witness). *'Plantiff:' Sylvester (voiced by Jeff Bergman) **'Representative:' Foghorn Leghorn *'Defendant:' Tweety (voiced by Jeff Bergman) **'Representative:' Buster and Babs Bunny *'Veredict:' Both are declared guilty with Sylvester being sent to the electric chair. Characters *Granny (voiced by June Foray in Season 1-2 and Tress MacNeille starting with Season 3) Lawyers *Buster Bunny (voiced by Charlie Adler) *Babs Bunny (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Foghorn Leghorn (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Wile E. Coyote (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Babbit (voiced by Billy West) *Minerva Mink (voiced by ) Quotes *"Objection, I say, objection!" - Foghorn Leghorn. Walter Wolf vs. Slappy Squirrel *"Ok, our next case is Walter Wolf versus Slappy Squirrel" - Granny. Penelope Pussycat vs. Pepé Le Pew *"Ok, our next case is Penelope Pussycat versus Pepé Le Pew" - Granny. *"Here's my final veredict: Mr. Le Pew is not guilty" - Granny. *"What?!" - Penelope Pussycat. *"You must understand, Mrs. Pussycat, that is normal a skunk like him to mistake other animals with a female mate. Besides that, you two would make a cute couple" - Granny. *"That's ridiculous!" - Penelope Pussycat. *"Zee judge eez right. We would make un good couple" - Pepé Le Pew. *"(chased by Pepé) This veredict stinks!" - Penelope Pussycat. The Drunk Stork vs. Sylvester and Sylvia *"Ok, our next case is the Drunk Stork versus... (mad) Good heavens! You again, Sylvester?!" - Granny. *"I know, but this time, I'm the victim. Your honor, this idiot (referring to the Drunk Stork) delivered to me and my wife a baby mouse instead of a baby cat" - Sylvester. Bunny and Claude vs. Bugs and Lola Bunny *"Ok, our next case is Bunny Rabbit and Claude Hare versus Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny" - Granny. *"(chewing a carrot) Ehh, what's up, judge?" - Bugs Bunny. *"Your honor, our clients are suing Mrs. Rabbit and Mr. Hare for stealing their carrots in one of their robberies. We demand them to return the stolen food to them" - Buster Bunny. *"We don't have it with us. We already ate it all" - Claude. *"(furious) What did you did, doc?" - Bugs Bunny. *"Here's my final veredict: Mrs. Rabbit and Mr. Hare are guilty. Bailiff, take them away" - Granny. *"(chewing a carrot) And that's the end" - Bugs Bunny. Elmyra Duff vs. Fifi La Fume *"Ok, our next case is Elmyra Duff versus Fifi La Fume" - Granny. *"Here's my final veredict: I can't judge Mrs. Duff" - Granny. *"Sacre bleu! Why non?" - Fifi La Fume. *"Mrs. La Fume, I know that what she did was wrong, but like you, Mrs. Duff is only a teenager. And according to the law, I can't judge anyone underaged" - Granny. *"(sad) Oh, zat's fine" - Fifi La Fume. *"Mrs. Granny, I no longer want the stinky kitty (referring to Fifi). I now want that big doggie (referring to Wile E.)" - Elmyra Duff. *"Wait a minute, me? A dog?" - Wile E. Coyote. *"(chased by Elmyra) Help me!" - Wile E. Coyote. Trivia *The segment serves as a spoof of . *Buster & Babs (as a -esque lawyer duo), Wile E., Babbit and Minerva (as a Harvey Birdman-esque lawyer) appear as lawyers in the segments. Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:Mini-Skits